1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency warning equipment, and, in particular, to visual signals. It relates further to emergency fire warning equipment.
2. Prior Art
Emergency warning equipment originated with the horn, then the toisin, later the bell, and we now are all familiar with visual and audio signals of various types, particularly those employing a varying signal to attract human attention.
Amongst known devices we find Klingenberg's window pane system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,092 and Less roof mounted system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,635. Neither of these systems includes automatic fire warning capability.